


Take the Lead

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fights, First Time, Gift Fic, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Being leader doesn't mean you need to lead ineverything.





	Take the Lead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyTurtle (Melodistic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodistic/gifts).



> Another gift fic for the lovely inkyturtle :)
> 
> The argument might seem a little rushed. That's just cause my main concern was the smut, as always :P

In front of the television, two of the eldest turtle brothers sat side by side on the couch. Raph's arm casually draped over the back, the tip of his finger running light circles over Leo's shoulder.

By the next commercial break, he made a show of yawning, pulling his arm back. Then using his other hand, he gently turned Leo's face towards him and kissed his lips softly. Leo immediately lost himself in the kiss and churred, causing Raph to pull back.

“Well, see you tomorrow, Fearless.”

He got up and Leo frowned. “Really, that's it?”

"What?”

"Raph, I...we've been...a couple for almost two weeks now,” Leo forced out, his cheeks slowly growing redder. “Isn't there something else you've been wanting to do besides...kissing?”

Raph's face grew red, as well, but he hid it better. “No,” He answered, gruffly.

"Raphael...”

"What? What do you want me to say, Leo? Huh?” Raph exclaimed, throwing his arms out. “That I've been wanting to fuck your brains out for months now?”

Leo blushed furiously, but he didn't back down. “Yes.”

“What, you're okay with me topping first?” The hothead questioned, almost bitterly. “Suddenly the leader don't wanna lead?”

“Is that really what this is all about?” Leo stood up then, matching Raph's tone. “You've been holding out on me because you were afraid I'd want to...top first?”

“Am I wrong?”

“Yes,” Leo yelled right into Raph's face. “I don't care who goes first! I just wanna be with you.”

Raph frown lifted slightly. “Wait...really?”

The leader sighed, clearly exasperated. He fell back onto the couch, covering his face. When he finally spoke up again, his voice was muffled behind his hands. “Raph...this relationship is never gonna work if you don't talk to me.”

Raph stood beside Leo awkwardly, before sitting down. He sighed. “Alright, fine. We can...talk.” He ran a hand over his face. “I uh...I'm not ready to...bottom. It ain't like a...'I wanna go first' thing or anything. I'm just...scared, I guess.”

Leo removed his hands from his face and looked carefully at his brother. “But you're not afraid to _top_?” He couldn't help the slight bitterness that came through his voice.

“I...”

“What if I told you I was afraid to bottom, too?” Leo asked. “Where does that leave us, Raph?”

He blinked. “Are you?”

“Answer the question.”

“Answer mine!”

“I asked mine _first_ ,” Leo shouted.

“Fine! God damn it,” Raph yelled back. He sighed. “I guess we could always do...other stuff.”

“Like what?” Leo insisted. “Just kissing?”

“No,” Raph frowned. “Like...you know...”

“Tell me.”

“Blowjobs, alright,” He answered. “Blowjobs, handjobs...”

Leo could feel his skin turning redder, Raph's words immediately putting juicy images into his head. He cleared his throat, quickly dispersing the thoughts. “What if I told you I was _never_ ready to bottom?”

Raph raised an eye ridge.

“Would that be enough for you?” Leo asked. “Or would you eventually want something more? Would you ever be okay with me topping you even if you never got the chance to do it in return?”

“No, cause that ain't fair!”

Leo's eyes glared at his brother, quirking an eye ridge.

Raph groaned. “Alright, damn it, fine.... I wanna go first, alright?”

“ **Why**?”

“You know why.”

“Raphael, we deal with this in our training all the time,” Leo groaned. “I didn't think it would ever find its way into our sex life, as well.”

“And why the hell not?” Raph asked.

“Because I was the one who kissed you _first_.”

The hothead flushed.

“I was the one who made the first move...so why?” Leo asked. “Why the sudden need to take the lead?”

Raph growled lowly in his throat. “You get to lead all the fucking time. Is it really so wrong for me to lead in this _one thing_?”

After a short pause, Leo answered. “No.”

Raph looked right at him. "Huh?"

“You're right, Raph,” He said. “It's not fair. You _should_ get to lead.” He paused. “So why not start now?”

“I...really?” Raph questioned, his eye ridge knitted in careful concentration. “You're not just messing with me, are you?”

“I already told you, Raph,” Leo replied. “I don't care who takes who first. I just want to be with you. I'm just annoyed that you made up some stupid excuse about being scared instead of telling me how you really felt.” He grabbed a hold of his brother's chin, pulling it towards his own. “If this relationship is ever going to work, we need to be able to talk to each other. Got that?”

Breathing hard through his nose, Raph nodded.

“Tell me,” Leo insisted again.

“I promise to tell you how I feel, how I _really_ feel, all...all the time.”

“And how do you feel?” Leo asked, his lips barely touching Raph's. “Right now?”

“Horny,” Raph husked.

The leader chuckled. “Then what are you waiting for? _Take the lead._ ”

The words barely left Leo's lips before Raph kissed him long and hard. He immediately forced his tongue against Leo's lips, but as soon as he moved them, his teeth were still blocking the way into his mouth.

Raph growled and Leo chuckled again before opening his mouth completely, giving Raph the access he demanded. When their tongues met, a powerful surge wracked their bodies, forcing them apart to breathe.

“We should move to a bedroom,” Leo breathed out.

“Isn't that _my_ decision?”

Leo looked pointedly at Raph. “Would you _rather_ Sensei or one of our other brothers catch us out here?”

Raph paused. “Good point.” He lifted Leo into his arms, causing the leader to squeal in surprise. Raph leaned close. “My room or yours?”

Leo opened his mouth to answer, but shut it quickly, reevaluating his answer. “That's...your call.”

“Damn right, it is,” Raph smirked, heading straight for Leo's room.

Leo looked at him questioningly.

"Something wrong, Fearless?"

"I just assumed...w-why my room?"

"Laundry day isn't till Tuesday," Raph answered, crossing the room's threshold and placing Leo on his bed, their chests still pressed together.

"So?"

"Which means your bed, your sheets, your _room_ is gonna smell strongly of me - _us_ \- until then."

Leo turned his head away slightly, his face burning.

"Shell, I love it when you blush," Raph smiled, then leaned down so their beaks were touching. "Let's see if we can get that blood pumping to a lower area, shall we?"

"Wha...oh God!" Leo cried out as soon as Raph's hand brushed between his legs.

"Not even bulging yet... Can't help but feel a little insulted."

Leo's eyes squeezed shut as Raph vigorously rubbed the same spot. "Nngh...that comes from...l-lots of training..."

"Training?"

Raph's hand stilled for a moment as Leo looked right at him. "I've liked you for a long time, Raphael. Took a bit of practice to keep myself from hardening every time I got close to you."

Raph choked slightly, the words clearing catching him off guard, but he recovered quickly. "Sounds like a challenge," He smirked.

"Isn't everything with you?"

"Ya got me there," Raph grinned back, his hand moving again, slower this time. As soon as Leo's slit parted, his finger traced it carefully, earning a soft moan from Leo.

And then Raph's finger moved _inside_ , petting his brother's growing member.

"Raph, oh my guaa..." Leo breathed out heavily through his nose, fisting his sheets.

"Easy, Fearless," Raph said. "We've barely even started."

"What do you...OH SHELL!" The leader cried out, barely catching a glimpse of Raph's tongue licking along his gaping slit, before throwing his head back against his pillow.

"Damn, you're loud," The hothead chuckled. "I mean, more so than normal."

"Shut...shut up," Leo huffed lightly.

"Relax, it's a compliment," He returned, the head of Leo's cock finally making an entrance. "There you are," Raph mumbled, leaning down to gently nip at the tip.

Leo shook slightly in response, dropping down the rest of the way. "Raph..."

"Don't worry, Leo," Raph winked. "You're gonna love this, I promise." And with that, Raph grabbed the base of Leo's cock, swallowing at least half its length.

"Raph!" Leo cried, the top half of his body jolting up. He grabbed for Raph, one hand fisting the tails of his mask, while the other held the side of his head, subconsciously keeping him in place.

Raph chuckled, sending delicious vibrations through Leo's body.

"Raph, please...mmm..." Leo moaned, biting his lip.

He watched his dick slowly move in and out of Raph's hot mouth. Every few pumps or so, he would pull off completely, keeping eye contact with Leo as he ran his tongue over the head, collecting and then swallowing the bit of precum there.

When Raph pulled off completely a couple minutes later, his brother immediately tried to pull him back.

The hothead chuckled. "As much as I love a good blowjob, I do believe I was promised something even better."

Leo closed his eyes and shivered, trying to hold off his impending orgasm. "Where...h-how do you want me?"

Raph smiled. "On your back, legs spread."

Leo did as he was told, legs hanging over the edge.

"Wider than that, Leo," Raph said, helping spread his brother's legs farther apart. "Don't act like you ain't the most flexible of all of us."

"Mikey...h-holds that record," Leo breathed out.

Raph smirked, running a hand over his brother's amazingly wide spread legs. "I'm not too sure about that."

Leo shivered beneath him, leaning into Raph's traveling hand.

"You ready for the next part?"

"Mmm...yes, Raph."

Smiling, Raph revealed a small tube of lubricant.

"Where did you-"

"Been keeping it in my belt for the last week," He answered. "Just waiting for a chance to finally use it."

"But where did you even get-"

Raph interrupted Leo this time with his lips, firmly kissing the end of his sentence right out of his brother's mouth. "This ain't the time for 20 Questions."

"But-"

"Leo..." Raph warned, opening the tube out of view.

Leo immediately shot up at the sound of the tube popping, glancing down just in time to see Raph's finger brush up against his entrance.

He hissed out, his opening convulsing around the tip of Raph's finger.

"Easy..." Raph hushed quickly, kissing his brother again. It seemed to help, as Leo's passage slowly relaxed, allowing Raph to slip through.

"That's it, Fearless," Raph whispered against his lips. "Nice and easy."

Leo shut his eyes tightly, focusing on nothing but Raph's intruding finger as it made its way further inside of him, inch by inch.

When it finally stopped, Leo opened his eyes only to find Raph looking right back at him. Then, without a word, he pulled out and then back in, slowly. Carefully.

Leo breathed heavily, his lips being captured by Raph once again. He continued breathing harshly into his brother's mouth as Raph continued to push his finger in and out of him.

Then suddenly, the pressure doubled, and Leo realized Raph now had _two_ fingers inside him. In, out, in, out, in out....

The intense pressure continued like this for a couple more minutes when suddenly, on the way back in, Raph pressed against something that sent off fireworks behind Leo's eyelids. A tingle making its way from the top of his head down to his toes.

He moaned loudly into Raph's mouth, when both Raph's fingers and his lips disappeared quickly.

Before Leo had a chance to complain, the hothead grabbed his waist and traced the head of his leaking cock over his brother's puckered entrance.

After waiting about a minute, Leo looked at him, clearly growing impatient. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

" _That_ ," Raph smirked before sinking his entire length into his older brother.

"Raphael!" Leo cried out, the back of his head colliding with his pillow again. 

"Hah," Raph breathed out, grabbing for Leo's cock as soon as he was buried inside him. He made sure to pump his brother's length to full hardness again, before moving again.

"Now let's ah...let's see if I can find that sweet spot inside ya again," Raph grunted, setting his pace to keep to the beat of the fist engulfing Leo's dick.

After carefully thrusting in and out of him a few times, Leo suddenly froze and let out a low moan, ending it with a churr.

"Found it," Raph mumbled, angling his dick so he could hit the same spot again. He continued to pump Leo's cock in time with his thrusts, his movements becoming more erratic with every strike to Leo's prostate, when finally Leo came with a shout, cumming on the both of them.

Raph wasn't prepared for the pressure of Leo tightening around him and after only two more thrusts, he came, too.

After pumping the last of his seed into his older brother, Raph pulled out and plopped onto the bed beside Leo.

He looked over, removing the hand Leo had draped over his own face after his intense orgasm, and smiled. "Not bad, Fearless."

Breathing out slowly, Leo smiled. "You weren't so bad yourself. I really..." He trailed off, glancing at the hand he brought down onto the mattress in attempt to turn onto his side.

Examining his hand closely, he noticed it was half covered in semen, glistening in the soft light of his room. He looked down, noticing several spots on his bed were now covered in the stuff.

He felt himself groaning, his cheeks burning. "Raph...you can't _actually_ expect me to sleep on this for three more days."

"Relax, Leo," Raph said, grabbing Leo's dirty hand by the wrist. "I got this." He demonstrated what "this" meant by sticking out his tongue and running it along Leo's hand.

Leo churred at the action, watching in fascination as Raph continued to clean off the rest his hand and fingers with just his tongue.

When Raph finished, he leaned forward, as if ready to give the same treatment to Leo's chest, Leo's breathing slowly becoming heavy again, when he suddenly pulled back.

"Then again...why don't you just sleep with me in my room?"

Leo huffed humorously, pushing his brother off the bed.


End file.
